


Beginnings

by Get_the_Eagles



Series: Atlantis Rising [1]
Category: Age of Mythology (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Prequel, aaaahhhhhh, cute kid being adorable, mostly off screen though, oof, some violence, very nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_the_Eagles/pseuds/Get_the_Eagles
Summary: The sun shone brightly as fourteen year old Arkantos strode down to the docks in his new uniform. He puffed out his chest in pride, he was the youngest in the Lieutenant rank of the Atlantean navy, having proved himself a genius strategist months prior in quelling an uprising in one of the city states under Atlantis. Now, however, with all city states subdued and drawn back into the fold, Arkantos was placed in charge of patrolling the outer islands for any pirate activity. As he made his way through the bustling streets to the city ways, a small body slammed into him, sending both of them into a nearby fruit stand.
Relationships: Arkantos/Original Female Character
Series: Atlantis Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865452
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was very upset to see the lack of fanfiction for this wonderful game, so I thought, "Fine, I'll do it myself!" So here we are. There is no beta, so all the mistakes are my own. On top of that, English is my first and only language, so feel free to roast me to the gods on any weird grammar or punctuation. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, I don't own any rights to Age of Mythology, I'm just a fan.

The sun shone brightly as fourteen year old Arkantos strode down to the docks in his new uniform. He puffed out his chest in pride, he was the youngest in the Lieutenant rank of the Atlantean navy, having proved himself a genius strategist months prior in quelling an uprising in one of the city states under Atlantis. Now, however, with all city states subdued and drawn back into the fold, Arkantos was placed in charge of patrolling the outer islands for any pirate activity. As he made his way through the bustling streets to the city ways, a small body slammed into him, sending both of them into a nearby fruit stand. Apple, pears, and cherries flew as the two figures attempted to balance themselves.  
“Watch where you're going!” Arkantos snapped as he pushed the figure away.  
“How about you watch where you're going!” The person pushed back.  
Arkantos finally looked at his assailant. A small girl stood before him, face flushed, brown hair askew from a braid, hands on her hips, gripping the expensive pink silk dress tightly, her brown eyes were glaring at him with a deep annoyance. “You ran into me!” Arkantos shot back hotly towering over her.  
“Well, if your arms weren't swinging all over the place, I might have been able to avoid you!” she yelled back, hands bunching more of the fabric.  
Arkantos huffed and glared at her as he turned to the shopkeep, apologized, and paid him for the damages. The girl flushed a darker red and apologized as well before Arkantos grabbed her arm and escorted her away with quick strides.  
“Where are your parents?” He asked, annoyed now that he was going to be late to the patrol.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, soldier boy?” The girl huffed as she tried and failed to free her arm from his grasp, “What? Did I delay you from pillaging other helpless cities?”  
Sending a prayer to Poseidon for patience he shot back, “Pirates, actually. I’m trying to keep this city safe,” His voice began to rise to shout, “and I can’t do that when I am busy escorting little girls back to their parents! Now! Where are they!”  
The girl stopped struggling in his grasp and fell silent, looking down to the ground. As her shoulders began to shake as she failed to hold back tears, Arkantos looked to the sky and sighed. Turning her body towards him and taking a deep breath, he forced his grip on her to loosen and relaxed his face to a more approachable look.  
“Look,” He began as she hid her face in her hands, trying to muffle her sobs, “I’m sorry I yell at you, I didn’t mean to make you cry. This is my first independent assignment and I wanted to be there early. Just tell me where your parents are and I’ll take you to them… please?”  
As he spoke the crying got quieter; he could see one eye peeking out from between her fingers as he spoke. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a clean cloth that he used for polishing his weapons and handed it to her. Quickly, she wiped her face and still sniffling, handed it back to him.  
“Thanks.” She spoke softly, hugging herself. There was a moment of silence between the two before she spoke again, “Papa is at the Great Temple.”  
Arkantos sighed, the Great Temple was in the opposite direction to where he was going.  
“All right, come on then.” He held out a hand for her to take as they walked back to the center of the city, “What of your mother? Where is she?”  
“Papa says that she’s with the gods now.” she sniffed, looking down at her feet.  
“I’m sorry.”  
She nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Arkantos thinking quickly on what to say next.  
“My parents are with the gods too.”  
“Was it recent?”  
“No.” There was another long pause where either was thinking about what to say.  
“I’m sorry.” She started as Arkantos turned to say something, “for your loss. And also for yelling, and for knocking you over.”  
Arkantos smiled and nodded, “What’s your name?”  
“Kalliope.” the girl turned and looked up at him, “What’s yours?”  
“Arkantos.” They shared a small smile as they walked up the path to the Great Temple of Poseidon, “So what does your father do?”  
“Oh! He talks to Poseidon and makes sure that we’re doing all we can to make him happy so that he can make us happy!”  
Arkantos’ heart stopped beating for a moment and his face turned pale, “Your father is Theocrat Krios?”  
“Yep!” Kalliope chirped as she saw his face, “Don’t worry, he’s really nice!”  
Kalliope cheerfully dragged him into the courtyard of the Great Temple. Arkantos’ mind whirled with the possibility of being lashed and demoted for daring to yell at and manhandle the Theocrat’s daughter. The Great Temple was always busy, as they hurried through Arkantos saw groups of priests walking the paths, gardeners pruning the bushes and trees, citizens bringing offerings to the temple, but that all faded when he caught sight of the small cluster of men in the center of the courtyard.  
Theocrat Krois raised his eyebrow as he watched his daughter drag the petrified young soldier over to him and his fellows. Arkantos felt his heart leap to his throat as Krios spoke to his approaching daughter.  
“And there is my elusive daughter now, gentlemen.” He spoke to the group before turning his attention to Kalliope, “and what brings you to the Temple today, Kalliope? And who have you brought along?”  
Kalliope let go of Arkantos’ hand and reached into her satchel, pulling out a tightly wrapped parcel and handing it to the bemused looking Theocrat.  
“You forgot your lunch today, I made sure the cook packed some cherries in there as well.”  
Chuckling, Krios stroked her hair affectionately and spoke to his comrades, “My daughter is always looking after me, such a bright, compassionate girl.” He then returned his attention to Arkantos, “And who is this young man who has escorted my daughter to me?”  
One of the other Theocrats, Fleet Admiral Alexander, spoke up, “This is Arkantos, Krios, my youngest lieutenant. Though he should be on his ship now, sailing to the outer islands to patrol for pirates.”  
Arkantos fought away the urge to flinch at his superior’s words, he was definitely late and going to be reprimanded in front of the entire Theocracy. He opened his mouth, but before he could beg for leniency, Kalliope stepped in.  
“Sir, it’s my fault he is late.” All eyes were on Kalliope as she shuffled her feet and looked at Fleet Admiral Alexander, “I was running away from some of my peers in the market and wasn’t looking to where I was going. I ran into lieutenant Arkantos and his presence scared off the peers that were chasing me. He then escorted me here safely, please don’t punish him sir, it is my fault that he is late.”  
Krios looked at his daughter and Arkantos in concern, “Is this true?”  
“Yes sir, though I was unaware that your daughter was being followed sir.” Arkantos stood at attention, nervous.  
Krios sighed and pulled his daughter close to his side as he spoke to Alexander, “Don’t be harsh on the boy, Alexander. Even if it was inadvertent, he still stopped my daughter’s tormentors and safely escorted her to me.”  
Alexander sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Very well… lieutenant you best get down to your ship, your crewmen are probably wondering where you are. We’ll handle your tardiness when you return.”  
“Yes, sir!” Arkantos turned to go, but Krios spoke.  
“Thank you for bringing my daughter to me.”  
“Of course sir.” Arkantos bowed to the Theocrats and smiled softly when Kalliope waved from her father’s side.  
As Arkantos rushed down to the docks, Krios put his hand on Alexander’s shoulder as a vision rushed through his head, “Alexander, be lenient on Arkantos.”  
Kalliope clutched his side to help the man stay afoot, “Did you have another vision, Papa?”  
Krios held her close, “Yes, dear child. The gods have great plans for that young man.” He turned to the Fleet Admiral, “I will be watching his career with great interest.”  
...  
...  
Seventeen year old Kalliope stood close to the gates of the city that led out to the harbor. It had been two months since she'd seen her best and only true friend, Arkantos. Letters that were sent between the two while he was out on his missions were enough to stave off loneliness, but she had begun to miss the company that they shared. She heard from her father that day that Arkantos was expected to return. So instead of attending her daily lessons, she gave her tutors the slip and took off to the gates with a wrapped package in hand. It wasn’t until well into the afternoon that she saw the crew of Arkantos’ ships enter the city. By the time Arkantos entered through the gates, the sun was well into the western sky.  
He is much taller than when they’d first met, the gangly form morphed into sturdy muscles, dark hair cropped per military protocol and his blue eyes survey the city as it winds down for the afternoon. Kalliope smiled as she saw him.  
“Excuse me!” she called, “I’m looking for a Lieutenant Commander.”  
She smirked as Arkantos’ head snapped in her direction, “However, it’s been so long since I’ve seen him, I can’t quite recall his face… I believe his name started with an A..?” she playfully brought her hand to her face in the appearance of looking thoughtful before she was swooped up in a hug. Laughing, she hugged him back.  
“Ugh, you smell like you haven’t taken a bath in months.” she teased.  
“What are you talking about?” He teased right back, ruffling her hair, “I bathed this morning, in the ocean. Trust me, the men smell much worse.”  
“I don’t know if it could get any worse than this, Arkantos.” She poked his side to force him to let her go, “Anyways, you’re late!”  
Arkantos looked at her confused, “What? We arrived in port at the expected time.”  
“No not that!” she put her hands on her hips, “You missed your birthday present on your birthday!” She huffed as she presented the package.  
Arkantos smiled at her softly, “Thank you, your letter that day would have been enough though.”  
“It’s not every day you turn twenty one, sir.” She smiled back, “Well go on, open it!”  
Arkantos quickly opened the package revealing a pair of bracers made of steel with the crest of Atlantis and Poseidon pressed into the metal.  
“Thank you, Kalliope!” Arkantos grinned as he quickly pulled off his old leather bracers to put on the new ones.  
“You’re also invited to dinner, Father wants to welcome you back.” Her grin faded a little, “His visions from Lord Poseidon have been increasing. I can tell it takes a toll, but he won’t say anything. Just be prepared if he wants to send you out again.”  
“Then if I am to be leaving soon, I will treasure this time here even more.” Arkantos pulled her into a side hug. Kalliope wrapped both her arms around him before scrunching her nose.  
“Now go to the bathhouses and clean up, Arkantos. Dinner will be in a few hours.”  
“As the lady commands.” Arkantos ruffled her hair as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Age of Mythology, just a fan.

“Ah, Arkantos my boy! Come in.” Theocrat Krios called warmly as the twenty four year old commander knocked on his office door. There had been a six month lull in the missions he was being sent out on. Not that Arkantos didn’t mind being home, it gave him the chance to train the new recruits himself. And as the late summer was bleeding into early fall, it made Arkantos hope that he may be able to attend the harvest close festival, something he hadn’t been able to attend in years. Arkantos strode into the office, closing the door behind him.

“You wished to see me, sir?” He asked as he approached the desk.

“Please, come sit, son. Have some grapes.” Krios offered the bowl to him, “I’ve been told they’re freshly picked from the vines.”

“Thank you, sir.” Arkantos took three of the offered grapes and sat across from Krios.

“Now, I do suppose you’re wondering why I’ve called you here Arkantos.” Krios grabbed a few grapes for himself as he sat back in his chair.

“Has Lord Poseidon shown you more visions? Is there another mission he asks of us?”

Krios waved a hand, “No, not at all. As you can see with the start of our bountiful harvest here.” he gestured his hand to the bowl of grapes, “Our fishermen have reported an abundance of fish have been blessed to us, and none of our patrols have been attacked in the last six months, Lord Poseidon is very pleased with Atlantis and her people.”

Arkantos, furrowed his brow in confusion, “It is wonderful that Lord Poseidon is pleased and has blessed us, but why have you called me here?”

Krios let out a big sigh as his hand began to worry across his forehead, “The matter I’ve called you here for, Arkantos is smaller than the dealings of Lord Poseidon, but still just as important to me.” Krios folded his hands neatly together in front of him and placed them on the desk, “This matter is about my daughter.”

“Kalliope?” Arkantos’ eyebrows raised as he sat up straighter in his chair, “What about Kalliope?”

“I’m sure you’re aware that Kalliope has been of the marriageable age for the past few years?”

“Yes, she has mentioned her rebuffed suitors in her letters as well as in our conversations.” Arkantos shifted in his seat, “Sir, why have you called me here?”

“I love my daughter with all my heart.” Krio began, “It would be easy for me to follow tradition and have her marry one of the first suitors that came to our door, they were from a good family and had a good standing in society. But I know my daughter, she does not fall in love quickly, and she would have been miserable if I pushed her into a match she didn’t want.”

Krios sighed, then fixed Arkantos with an inquiring stare, “Arkantos, I’m asking for your consideration to marry my daughter. You are the only man I honestly see would be good enough for her. I know that she definitely cares for you on a deeper level than friendship, and I know that you care for her. I don’t need an answer now, I’m aware that I’ve put a lot on your mind, but know that no matter what your answer will be, I will always hold you in the same regard as I do now.” 

Arkantos sat stunned in his chair as his mind attempted to process what Krios asked of him. Marry Kalliope? Him? He definitely cared for her and enjoyed her company and she was quite beautiful… It all was a bit too much for him to form an answer for Krios, he needed space and time to think.

“Krios, I am honored that you think of me worthy to marry Kalliope, but I need time to think. You are correct that I do care about Kalliope, but I don’t want to make her feel like she has been forced or rushed into the next stage of her life. I will need time to think all this over.”

Krios sat back in his chair and nodded, taking a few more grapes from the bowl, “Of course, I understand. This is a big request I have made of you, take the time you need Arkantos.”

Krios escorted Arkantos out of his office and led him out into the courtyard of the Great Temple, “Thank you for hearing an old man’s request.” 

With a clap on the shoulder and a nod, Krios nodded and walked back to his office. Arkantos stood with frozen feet in the center of the courtyard. Looking around, he realized that this was the place where ten year old Kalliope saved him from server reprimanding. He smiled, shook his head, and headed off down the path back into the main thoroughfare. His mind wandered as his feet carried him to the beaches on the western side of the island, the comforting, rhythmic crashing of waves on the sand soothed his whirling thoughts. He sat before the tide and watched the sun sink lower into the western sky, glinting like diamonds on the water and beautiful colors to paint Zeus’ domain, with thoughts of marriage to Kalliope filling his mind. 

…

…

It had been five days since his conversation with Krios… and five days since he’d spoken to Kalliope. He wasn’t avoiding her, really… he needed to think.

Marriage to Kalliope… he would need to cut down the number of missions he would take from Fleet Admiral Alexander, he thought as he sparred with the new recruits, knocking his opponent to the ground and calling for the next. But if they did marry, they would be able to spend more time together, and he would know if she was happy. If she married someone else, who knew what would happen to her… if she married someone else, their friendship would not be able to continue in the way it had been, her husband would not allow it. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as he knocked down the new recruit with a bit more force than necessary within two seconds of starting the new round. How would he feel if Kalliope married another man..? Sadness, longing, loneliness. Heartbreak… Arkantos stilled and his new opponent got a shot in, smacking him in the ribs and calling him back to the match. Arkantos would feel heartbroken if Kalliope married another… did that mean that he loved her?

Thoughts of marriage together filled his mind. Her shrouded in a wedding veil being presented to him, eyes filled with happiness. Them living together, him coming home with her to greet him. Children… that was a thought, children… He didn’t even think about having children until now, but he knew that if he were to have them, it would be with Kalliope. She would be an excellent mother.

“Um… sir?”

“What?” Arkantos snapped out of his daze and looked to the officer that spoke to him.

“There’s a young woman in your office sir. She won’t leave until she speaks to you.”

“Who let her in the base? And who is she?” Arkantos turned and walked out of the sparring ring and towards his office, the officer a step behind him.

“It appears that she snuck in, sir. And she said that you were friends?”

Arkantos sighed, he should have expected Kalliope to corner him like this, he had been avoiding her, “Thank you, soldier. I know exactly who this is.”

Arkantos dismissed the soldier and walked towards his office, preparing himself. When he opened the door his breath caught. Kalliope was sitting in his seat behind his desk, her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with a gold circlet holding it in place effortlessly, her maroon robe settled gracefully around the gold and emerald bracelets around her wrists. Her slightly tanned skin made her glow in an almost unearthly light. She looked like a goddess. Her usually happy face was not present however, in its place was a very troubled expression.

“So.” her voice was clipped like she was trying to hold something back.

“So.” Arkantos responded, closing the door behind him and crossing room to the desk. 

“Nice office,” her voice was artificially light, “never been here before, looks very professional.” She nodded to the scrolls and sparse personal effects he kept there.

“I like it.” Arkantos crossed his arms in front of him, wondering where to begin with his explanation. 

“Did my father tell you to stay away from me?” Her eyes bored into his, looking for answers.

Looked like Kalliope was going to start for him, “No, he asked me to do something that needed much consideration before I made a decision.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Kalliope rose from the chair, hands resting on her hips, clenching the fabric there.

“I-I needed time to think,” he quickly kept going as Kalliope tired to get another word in, “and I needed to think alone. I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you, but it is a very big decision, one that I won’t take lightly.”

“What did my father ask you to do?” Sternness melted to concern as she came out from behind his desk and took his hands, “Whatever he asked of you, we can figure out together.”

Arkantos let out a soft sigh and smiled gently, “He asked about the future.”

“Did he have another vision? Does this have to do with your career? You were just promoted… did something happen?” she gripped his hands tighter, eyes filled with worry.

“No, no… he was… he asked about our future.” Arkantos watched as her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Our future, what does he mean our- oh!” her face lit up like a wildfire, “He asked if you were going to marry me?”

“Yes.” He smiled as Kalliope’s face became more flushed, her eyes suddenly fixed on their joined hands. Maybe he was imagining it, but it felt like her grip was getting tighter.

“Oh, he- that’s the big decision then. Well, just know that you aren’t obligated to nor am I expecting you to marry me. I mean I tend to be confrontational.”

“Yes.”

“And I get into places I shouldn’t be getting into.”

“Yes.”

“And I tend to blabber on about quite a number of topics, most men don’t-”

“Kalliope, look at me.” Arkantos freed one hand and brought it under her chin to raise her head to meet his eyes, Kalliope stopped speaking as he looked in her eye, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. Kalliope.” Arkantos smiled as his answer washed over her, “Would you want to-”

He was cut off as Kalliope threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, her body shook as she began to cry.

“Yes! I will marry you, yes!” she cried as Arkantos wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

They stayed in their tight embrace for a while, just holding each other before Kalliope suddenly pulled away and looked up at him.

“We must tell my father!” she cried out as she began to look over their appearances, dusting off his pauldrons and whipping her eyes free from lingering tears. Arkantos stopped her from her fretting by placing the palms of his hands on her cheeks.

“Relax, I’m sure the news will excuse our appearance.”

Kalliope calmed and brought her hands to his wrists, a look of love washing over her face as she looked at him. She looked so beautiful in that moment that Arkantos almost couldn’t resist.

“May I…,” he asked as he took in her bright eyes and lush lips.

“Yes.” She whispered.

Carefully and gently, Arkantos lowered his head to hers and kissed her. Her lips were soft and her floral scent permeated his nose, he felt like he was drowning in her. As he pulled away slowly, he saw the tender look on her face as she processed the kiss.

“That was…”

“Beautiful.”

“Yes.” 

There was a beat of silence before Kalliope straightened, “My father! Let’s go tell him the news!”

“Let’s go then.” Arkantos smiled like a loon as he was dragged from his office, past the soldiers and up to Krios’ office at the Great Temple.

…

…

Arkantos jumped into married life like a fish to water. Their marriage ceremony happened a week prior on the winter solstice, surrounded by family and friends. Arkantos couldn’t stop smiling throughout the whole affair, Kalliope looked so beautiful in her red veil and flowing dress, she looked as if she’d descended from the heavens just for him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he realized that he was close to their new villa. With a burst of excitement, he hurried the rest of the way through the upper district, rushing through their courtyard, through the door and scooped up his surprised wife.

“Arkantos!” Kalliope giggled as he carried her to the living room and sat down on the settee, keeping her in his lap, “Did something good happen?”

“Yes.” Arkantos buried his head in her long hair and held her tighter, “I came home and found you.” 

He felt Kalliope shift and wrap her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his temple, and gently stroke the hair on the back of his head.

“I love you.” She whispered against his skin as she gently scratched his scalp.

“I love you too.” Arkantos pulled away and presented a small wrapped box to her, “open it.”

Kalliope gently took the offered gift with a wide grin and began to unwrap the paper as Arkantos rewrapped his arms around her. As she opened the small box, her face lit up as she saw the contents. She pulled out a golden necklace and pendant with the Hercules Knot stamped on its face.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered as she held the pendant in her hands. Arkantos plucked the chain and latched it around her neck. “Thank you.”

“You are so beautiful.” Arkantos whispered as he pulled her in to kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Age of Mythology. Enjoy!

Arkantos sprinted through the streets of Atlantis, pushing past pedestrians and leaping over food carts as he raced to his home. Six years had passed since their marriage, for six years they had tried to have children and so far each attempt had led to heartbreak. But not now, not this one. 

When Kalliope was six months along, Arkantos was called away to squash a pirate occupation on one of the outer islands. These pirates were different, refugees from the island reported a jackal called Theris and minotaur named Kamos were leading the pirate incursion, these pirates were more organized, ruthless, and smarter than what Arkantos was used to dealing with. For two months, Arkantos laid siege on the pirate stronghold that had taken over the island. Right as they were making the final push into the stronghold, a messenger hawk from Atlantis arrived for Arkantos, Kalliope had begun to labor. The news that Kalliope was about to give birth before her time while he was away fueled Arkantos to push the pirates off the island. While Kamos was able to escape his spear, Theris was not; his body burned to ash with the rest of the killed pirates. It took two weeks to reestablish control on the island and then sail back to Atlantis. The only other letter arrived two days after the first, announcing the birth of his son.

His son. Arkantos’ feet pounded against the stone slabs as he skidded around the corner, seeing his home down the street. Bursting through the front gate and into the courtyard, he took a moment to catch his breath. His heart was in his throat as he cautiously opened the front door and stepped inside the atrium.

“Kalliope..?” He called, looking left and right down the hallway. 

“Arkantos!” His head whipped to his left and saw Krios exit the living room and walk towards him quickly.

“Kalliope? Where is she? Is she- my son-” his face paled as his mind began to fill with terrible thoughts. Krios stopped next to him and clapped a hand on his pauldron with a smile.

“Calm yourself, son. She is resting, so is your son.”

Arkantos felt his knees go weak with relief, they were both alive. He clutched the hand on his shoulder, “Is- is everything… alright, are they healthy?”

“Come see for yourself.” Krios led him down the hall towards the master bedroom and quietly opened the door, “Go, be with your wife and son.”

Arkantos slipped through the door and the sight before him took his breath away. Kalliope was sprawled out on the bed, the large baby bump had swelled down and her face held a healthy glow. Her hand was outstretched and laid in the bassinet next to her as she slept. Tears began to fill his vision as he softly approached the bed, carefully taking off his cuirass and pauldrons and setting them aside. Taking a deep breath, he looked in the bassinet at his son for the first time. A quiet sob caught in his throat as he took note of his hair and Kalliope’s cheeks and the soft rise and fall of his chest that was swaddled in a cotton blanket. Every so carefully, he scooped up his sleeping son, held him close, taking him in. As he sat on the edge of the bed he felt and heard Kalliope take a sharp intake of breath and shift.

“Arkantos..?” Came a sleepy call behind him. He turned and scooted onto the bed next to her, holding their son close to his chest. Tears began to fall as he looked at Kalliope’s sleepy visage as she sat up and rested her cheek on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

“We have a son.” He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, “Are you alright? Is he?”

“Hush, my love. We’re both in good health. Everything went smoothly, the midwives helped and looked after us both, and father came to handle the home while I labored.”

“Good… good.” He sighed and held them close, fully relaxing from the leftover anxiety.

“He hasn’t been named yet, love. I wanted you here.” Kalliope brushed her hand over the sleepy baby’s head. The little family sat and held each other in a calm silence soaking everything in.

“Kastor… What do you think, love?” Arkantos asked as the baby began to shift, freeing a little arm from the swaddle.

“Kastor,” Kalliope tested the name on her tongue as she held the small hand, small fingers coming to grip around her thumb, “I like it. Our Kastor.”

“You’re going to blow us all away, Kastor.” Arkantos smiled as the family settled against each other.

…

…

Over the next two years, the small family lived happily together. Arkantos adored his son and spent as much time with him as possible, so when Kalliope announced that she was pregnant again, Arkantos was ecstatic. This pregnancy was not as easy as before, however. Kalliope began to complain of pelvic pain pretty early on and would have fainting spells if she rose too quickly. She also could barely keep anything down and complained of shortness of breath. She could also no longer pick up and hold two year old Kastor, which led to bouts of sadness when he reached up his arms to be held.

Despite all the pain, Arkantos and Kalliope could not wait to meet their new baby.

“Do you think it will be a boy or girl this time?” he asked as he held her in bed one evening. She rubbed her swelling stomach that was larger at four months than her previous pregnancy at four months.

“Hmmm… I would like a girl, I think. But as long as they’re healthy, I will be happy with who the gods give us.” Her face scrunched in discomfort and she let out a big sigh, “Though I can’t wait for this to be over, I just want to hold them.”

“Are you feeling any better?” He rose and fetched her some water.

“A little- it all comes and goes in waves… Arkantos, I don’t think I can handle another pregnancy after this one.” She grasped the cup and took a small sip.

He sat down next to her and brushed the hair away from her face, “Alright love, two children is more than enough.”

Over the next couple of months, Kalliope began to get worse and worse. She could no longer walk unassisted or for long periods of time and was confined to the house unless she was escorted by Arkantos or Krios. As she reached the end of her seventh month, Arkantos made a trip up to the Great Temple with offerings he picked up from the market and the courtyard garden. He knocked gently on Krios’ office door and was let in.

“Arkantos, how may I help you son?” Krios’ eyes dropped to the basket carrying the offerings. Arkantos shifted nervously, he had been too worried about Kalliope that he had not slept in days.

“I-I need your help Krios.” He began.

“Of course! What do you need, son?” Krios guided him to a chair and sat him down, sitting next to him. Arkantos held the basket in his lap and stared and the contents before looking up at the aging man.

“I know that usually women make the offering and prayers for a safe pregnancy and delivery, but… Kalliope… she’s not-” Arkantos paused to take a deep breath, “She’s in so much pain, she doesn’t say it, but she is. She can’t move without being in danger of fainting, our servants have basically taken over taking care of the home and Kastor. And she’s fallen into a deep sadness, and I can tell she’s scared-”

He felt Krios put a hand on his arm, “Arkantos, look at me and breathe.”

He looked down at himself and realized that he was trembling, fixing his gaze to Krios’, he matched his breaths. Slowly, he calmed down. Krios sat back and sighed.

“You’re correct that it’s usually the women who make these prayers and offerings, but I think the gods would make an exception, given the state she’s in…” Krios stood, pulling Arkantos with him, “Come Arkantos, I will help you commune with the gods.”

“Thank you Krios.” He gasped as he was led through the temple to the shrine of Eileithyia. As they knelt before the shrine, Arkantos pulled out the offerings and began to arrange them around the altar as Krios lit incense.

“Eileithyia, hear our prayer.” Krios began, “Please accept our offerings for this curious plea. We beseech you on behalf of my daughter, my son in law’s wife.”

“Kalliope has grown weaker as our child grows,” Arkantos began, “Please, assist her in these last months of her pregnancy, I only wish for her and our child to be healthy.” 

Arkantos bowed his head in prayer as Krios started to chant. For the next half hour, they knelt and beseeched the goddess. Krios was the first to rise to his feet, gently pulling Arkantos up with him.

“Come, we’ve said our prayers. It’s up to Eileithyia to answer them.” Krios led him out and to the gates of the temple, “Go, be with her. See if Eileithyia has answered our prayer.”

Arkantos hugged Krios tightly, “Thank you Krios, for everything.”

He quickly set off for his home, eager to see his wife and son. Pausing at the gate to his home, he took a deep breath as he entered the courtyard. As he crossed the courtyard, the servant girl, Doto, burst from the front door.

“Sir! Sir! Your-” she was cut off by Kastor running out past her.

“Papa! Mama! Mama walking! Mama walking!” Kastor clung to his leg, wrapping all his limbs around Arkantos’ leg.

“She’s walking?!” Arkantos gasped as he scooped a giggling Kastor into his arms.

“Yes sir!” Doto beamed, “She walked unassisted from your chambers to the kitchen, she’s eating and drinking sir!”

Arkantos let out a laugh in a huff of air, he felt lighter than air as he rushed past the servant into the house.

“She’s in the dining room, sir!” Doto called as he carried Kastor down the hall.

Rushing through the living room to the dining room, he found Kalliope reclining on one of the Klinai; she was eating soup and dried plums. It was more food he’d seen her eat than in the past week.

“Mama!” Kastor wriggled in his arms, reaching for her. Arkantos set him down and stood frozen in the doorway. Kalliope grinned widely as Kastor ran over to her, scooping him up and settling him down close to her.

“You’re walking… and eating.” Arkantos said softly as he leaned against the doorway in relief, “It worked.”

Kalliope cocked her head to the side in mild confusion, “What worked?”

Arkantos stumbled his way over to her, kneeling before her, “When did you start walking?”

“It must have been about a half hour after you left… Where did you go?” Kalliope brushed Kastor’s hair out of his face as he began to eat the rest of the dried plums.

“I-I went to Krios, the Great Temple. I was very worried, you were getting worse day after day. So we went and prayed and gave offerings to Eileithyia.” He gently cupped her face in his hand, “It worked! Eileithyia heard our prayers!”

Kalliope smiled and held his hand, “Thank you, love. I am feeling worlds better. Hopefully, this good favor lasts through the birth.”

As the months passed, Arkantos continued to leave weekly offerings at the altar of Eileithyia, and Kalliope slowly improved; she was walking and eating once again much to both their relief. One day, Kalliope was slowly walking up and down the street outside of her home with the supervision of Doto. Feeling restless as she walked, she felt another twinge, forcing her to pause for a moment and grab her belly.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Doto asked as she grabbed Kalliope’s arm.

Kalliope took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes, yes… I’m fine.” 

Continuing down the street back to the home, she felt another twinge, except it, was more sharp and painful, forcing her to stop and clutch her belly tightly.

“Ma’am!”

“I’m alright, I’m fine… Let’s just get back- AH!” Kalliope screamed as she felt something wet and warm flood the stone below her feet. Taking a shaking breath she continued, “W-we need to get home now.”

“Of course Ma’am!” Doto clutched her arm and began to escort her back to the house. Upon entering, Kalliope was gasping in pain and clutching her belly, Damian, the male servant rushed forward to help support her as she was escorted to the master bedroom.

“Damian, I need you to take my son and fetch my husband and father.” Kalliope gasped.

“Right away ma’am!” Damian immediately scooped up a tired and confused Kastor and rushed out the door.

“Doto!” Kalliope gasped as she entered the bedroom and was situated on the bed.

“I’ll go fetch some water, Ma’am!” Doto began to rush out of the room.

“NO DOTO!” Kalliope shrieked causing Doto to pause and return to the bed, “I need- I need you-” another bout of pain wracked through her, “Get the midwives- hurry!”

“Of course Ma’am!” Doto rushed from the room. Kalliope heard through her labored breathing Doto rushing through the house and then the door slamming, leaving her alone in the house.

Breathing through the pain, Kalliope labored, sweat dripped down her brow. It felt like she was alone for hours as pain and contractions rocked her body. She heard the door burst open and banged on the opposite wall.

“KALLIOPE!” she heard Arkantos yell as she heard his footsteps race towards the bedroom.

“Here! Arkantos!” Kalliope gasped as he burst through the doorway, eyes wide. He rushed towards her side and grasped her hand. Sweat drenched her brow as she heaved breaths in and out forcefully.

“What do you need?” He looked desperate to do anything to assist in any way.

“Remove any knots for the room, my love.” she gasped, “I don’t think I can do this for much longer.”

Arkantos tore through the room, throwing anything resembling a knot out of the door. Carefully he removed her necklace with the Herculean Knot and took it out of the room before returning. The pain was excruciating and she suddenly felt the urge to push forcing her to attempt to sit up.

“I-I-”

“What do you need?” Arkantos grasped her gently as she breathed through another contraction.

“The- CHAIR!” She screamed through another contraction, contorting backward and grasping her belly tightly. 

Arkantos flew across the room and dragged over the birthing chair. Kalliope stood on shaking legs with his help and situated herself on the chair. The urge to push became stronger and stronger. Arkantos knelt before and whipped her brow with the discarded bedsheet.

“Arkantos… I- I don’t,” She screamed through another contraction, “the baby, I can feel the head, it is coming, now! You need to catch it!”

Arkantos’ face went pale as he bent his head to look, “The midwives won’t get here in time.” He whispered.

Kalliope’s response was more screaming as the contractions ripped through her, it felt like her body was on fire and tearing apart. Leaping into action, Arkantos hurriedly gathered the rest of the bedsheet and bundled it up below Kalliope. Minutes felt like hours as she felt her baby slowly descend. Suddenly, with a final push, relief shot through her as the baby left her body. Arkantos gasped as he caught the babe. For a brief, terrifying moment, all was quiet. Kalliope forced her tired body to lean forward and look down at her husband and baby. Suddenly a loud cry erupted from the small baby and both parents shared a relieved laugh. Carefully, Arkantos handed the wrapped, still attached baby to her. 

“We need to go to the bathhouse now.” Kalliope said quietly, “No bad luck shall befall this house today.”

Arkantos carefully picked up his wife and walked them to the other side of the house to the bathhouse, gently setting her into the water, joining them in the shallow pool to help wash the pair.

Shouting was heard through the house as Kalliope heard the servants return. Doto burst through the bathhouse door with the midwives at her heels.

“Ma’am! Sir!” Doto gasped, “The babe!”

“We’re here.” Kalliope called weakly as she leaned against Arkantos’ chest, wet cloth sticking to their bodies. The Midwives rushed forward, passed Doto, and hurried to the basin’s edge. One of them got into the water with them.

“My Lady,” the one in the water spoke softly, “have you delivered the after birth yet?”

“No, we’re still attached, if fact.” Kalliope rested her head against Arkantos’ shoulder, bone tiredness crept through her body.

“When you feel the urge, push gently. It will come with ease.” the midwife gently pulled back the sheet and began to tie off the cord to separate the two. The other midwife painted a symbol of protection on the baby’s forehead, chanting prayers softly.

“Is it a boy or a girl? I didn’t check.” Arkantos asked softly as he clutched her close to him, looking down at their child. Kalliope gently lifted the wet cloth and checked, her face breaking out in a wide grin.

“A girl, we have a baby girl, love!”

“A girl!” Arkantos whispered, brushing his hand over the small, soft head of their newborn daughter. The couple shared a moment just taking in their baby’s face. Her small blue eyes opened and she began to nose into Kalliope’s chest.

“She’s beautiful.” Arkantos whispered reverently, peering over Kalliope’s shoulder.

Once the cord was cut and tied, Arkantos lifted Kalliope and carried her and their daughter back down the hall to the master bedroom, dripping the bathwater on the way. Doto met them at the door.

“The room is ready for you,” she looked past the group and saw the water trail, “I’ll go clean the bathhouse, excuse me.” and rushed past them.

Entering the room, they quickly changed out of their wet clothes while the midwives examined the baby. Arkantos grabbed her necklace from the hallway and reattached it around her neck and assisted her back into the bed, wrapping her in the clean blankets and fluffing the pillows behind her. The elder midwife walked over the couple and handed their baby back to Kalliope. Arkantos settled in on her right.

“A girl.” he whispered as he traced the shell of the baby’s ear, “Do you have any thoughts on names?”

“Not really,” Kalliope quietly giggled, “My plan was to make it through the birth before thinking about afterward.”

“What about Damia?”

“No, it doesn’t sound right for her.”

“Orthia?”

“Hm, Orthia… no, that doesn’t fit either…” Kalliope ran through names in her head before one stuck out, “Thalia, I like Thalia.”

“Thalia.” Arkantos tested, “I love that. Our Thalia.”

Kalliope closed her eyes and smiled, relaxing back into the pillows, basking in the warm presence of her husband and daughter. At last, everything felt at peace.


End file.
